Life Goes On And On
by Double RJ
Summary: Life does go on for everyone living on the beach. And I am here to write about it. Starring nearly all the characters! Drama, romance, comedy, horror, adventure, action, hurt/comfort, and friendship in one! Discontinued.
1. Sawyer The Sand Castle Guard

**Hello! Welcome to "Life Goes On And On And On"!**

**This is a series of drabbles in which all the characters are alive and living on the beach, so characters who have never met in the series will interact, with a few of my OC's in there! Here are the main characters that feature:**

**Kate, Boone, Ana Lucia, Michael, Eko, Nikki, Sawyer, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Claire, Walt, Locke, Charlie, Paulo, Hurley, Shannon, Jack, Libby, Rose, Bernard, Juliet, Ben, Alex, Karl, Daniel, Frank, Charlotte, Miles, Desmond, Danielle, Aaron, and Penny.**

**Couples (which are the couples that I, Jamie, prefer):**

**Ana Lucia x Jack, Boone x Kate, Michael x Sun x Jin, Nikki x Pualo, Sawyer x Juliet, Claire x Charlie, Shannon x Sayid, Hurley x Libby, Rose x Bernard, Ben x Danielle, Alex x Karl, Charlotte x Daniel, Desmond x Penny, Frank x Miles**

**Locke is paired up with Cindy, from the Tailies, and Walt is paired with an OC named Jane.**

**And there are kids, which you have to see for yourself!  
**

**Okay, on with the first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Sawyer The Sand Castle Guard  
**

Sawyer could see 4 year old Aaron building a sand castle out of the corner of his eye as he read his book. It was actually pretty good. At least it hadn't fallen over this time.

"How's it coming, Shortstop?" Sawyer called.

"Good!" Aaron called back.

Sawyer decided to leave the kid alone, but then he noticed something odd. Aaron had build a strange block and had placed a rock on top of it. Then he moved another rock, and the other rock was moved suddenly to crush the second rock, and moved back to his place.

Curiousity got the best of him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Aaron looked up and smiled. "You killed him!"

"What?" Sawyer asked, a little alarmed.

"You guarding my castle! You killed da invaders! Yeah Sawyer!" Aaron cheered, smashing his sand castle to pieces.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact he was slighlty honored to be chosen by Aaron to gaurd his castle.


	2. Duck And Cover

**Chapter 2: Duck And Cover**

"Damn," Shannon muttered, walking along the beach. She was upset. She and Sayid had just gotten into a huge fight over something as stupid as FISH of all things.

"Wasn't even good fish..." Shannon muttered. She looked up and noticed Charlotte nestled happily in Daniel's lap as they stared at the ocean waves in one of the old plane seats. She felt blue inside. Why couldn't she and Sayid be happy like they are at this very moment?!

WHY?!

She sighed. "Might as well just go and apolo-OH CRAP!" Shannon cried when rain suddenly began to pour on her head. Looking around she realized she had absolutely no cover. "Damn stupid freaky island weather habits!" Shannon cried as she ran to the nearest tent.

Diving inside, she immediantly flicked her wet hair out of her face.

"Yeesh..." she muttered.

Then she froze.

"Um...." was all she could say as she saw Jack and Ana Lucia, clearly about to do dirty things, staring at her. Jack looked humiliated. Ana looked pissed. "I'm sorry!" Shannon stuttered quickly. "It was raining! I didn't want to get wet! And-"

"Out" Ana Lucia grumbled.

"Okay," Shannon complied, running out and trying to make it back to her and Sayid's home before she got too soaked. Luckily for her, Sayid was waiting with a warm blanket, an apology, and a freshly cooked fish...just how she liked it.


	3. Shirts Vs Skins

**Chapter 3: Shirts Vs Skins**

"Okay. Teams ready?" Libby called as her fellow girls cheered from the sidelines.

She saw the shirts side nod, and they were ready for the Male Only Football Tournament that had been organized because everyone was just so freaking bored. (Girls Only was the next day - no skins of course, to Sawyer's dissapointment)

But Sawyer, from the skins side, called "Not at all Moonbeam!"

Libby looked, and groaned. "Oh, come on Hurley!"

"No way!" Hurley cried. Her husband had gotten stuck on skins and was refusing to take his shirt off.

"Hurley, come on, we want to play. Everyone else did it!" Lapidus ventured. Indeed, even he was shirtless, although Libby had to admit he looked pretty good for a man in his early 40's.

"Everyone else isn't a fat slob..." Hurley grumbled.

Libby sighed. Her husband was still so self concious. She walked forward and up to him.

"Libs..." Hurley pleaded, but Libby interrupted him. "Hurley, if you do this, tonight I'll..." and she whispered into his ear. His eyes lit up. "Really?!" he nearly shouted. Libby nodded. "But....really?! You'll do that?!" Hurley continued. "Yes, now do this!" Libby said quickly, as the guys were all snickering.

It stopped when Hurley's shirt flew up into a nearby tree.


	4. Nikki Has A Question

**Chapter 4: Nikki Has A Question**

"Sun?"

Sun turned around and smiled at Nikki. "Yes, Nikki, how can I help you?"

Nikki shifted her feet and looked uncomfortable. "Um...well...I have a question I've always wanted to ask you.....it's kind of....well...I mean..."

"Nikki," Sun half luaghed. "I think I know....but it's okay. You can ask me,"

Nikki took a deep breath. "Well.....you know how you are with Jin?" she asked.

"Yes"

"But....you're....also with.....Michael..."

"Yes, I am," Sun said smiling. "How?" Nikki asked. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. I loved Jin first, but I fell in love with Michael along the way too. It took Jin a bit to get used to, but he eventually accepted it,"

"But, how? I mean, for a man to let his wife sleep with another man and him at the same time? How do you guys do it?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I think it became easier after Jin and Michael fell in love too," Sun said, walking off.

Nikki paused. Then she went, "Oh," and walked off to find Paulo to tell him she won the bet.

**A/N: Yes, Sun Michael and Jin are in a three-relationship. That's because I wanted it! SO DEAL WITH IT.**

**Happy readings!  
**


	5. Sharks!

**Chapter 5: Sharks!**

"AAAAAAAH!" Walt screamed as he ran for his life out of the water.

Kate and Penny shot up in shock when he crashed down next to them. "Walt, what is it?!" Kate asked.

"S-S-Shark!" Walt chattered, wrapping his arms around his legs in his shivering.

Penny and Kate's eyes widened before looking to the water. "Damn, what is with all these sharks?" Penny asked.

"I know. It must be mating season or something because there's a lot by here...." Kate wondered.

"How do sharks mate?" Walt asked.

Kate and Penny paused, then slowly looked to Walt.

"What kind of question is that?" Kate asked.

Walt shrugged. "Just....they don't have any....I'm just wondering!" Walt huffed, walking off. Penny rolled her eyes at him. "Still acts like a 10 year old sometimes...." Kate said.

"Oh you're no better!" Penny joked. "Go swim with the shark!" Kate countered, before the two women sat back down to continue their chess game.


	6. Our Own Little World

**Chapter 6: Our Own Little World**

Ana Lucia loved that waterfall. Sure, she didn't let it show much, with her tough cop image, but it was so beautiful to her. And she knew why. Before her father died when Ana was 9, he had taken her to a beautiful waterfall during a vacation. They spent nearly all their time there, and Ana Lucia loved it all.

"We can be anything we want here Ana! Our own little world!" Raul Cortez laughed one day.

That was because there, it was just Ana Lucia Cortez and her father. No one else could hurt them or even find them. It was their secret little world.

And now she has a new waterfall, and someone new she loves to share it with.

"Nice night, huh?" Jack asked, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Ana Lucia nodded. She leaned up and kisses Jack sweetly, her hand resting on his arm.

"You're a lot more romantic here then other places, you know Ana," Jack pointed out.

Ana smiled. "Well, it's our own little world out here Jack," she said.

She kissed him again, and said "I can be anything I want here,".


	7. Allergiced To Papaya's?

**Chapter 7: Allergic To Papaya's?**

Claire looked around and frowned. She turned to Lacey, a 31 year old woman with long blonde hair and a green dress, who was sitting up on the table next to her.

"Lacey, where's Charlie?" she asked.

Lacey shrugged. "He took off a bit after breakfast. Looked in a hurry," she said.

Claire bit her lip in wonder, then sat up and began walking down to the tent she, Charlie, and Aaron shared. "Charlie?" she called.

"DON'T COME IN!"

Claire stopped. "Why?" she asked.

"JUST DON'T! PLEASE, AT LEAST UNTIL JACK GETS HERE!"

Claire gasped. "Charlie, are you hurt?! Let me see!" she yelped, running into the tent. "CLAIRE NOOOO!"

A second later Claire fell out laughing her head off. Charlie briefly poked his swollen face to scream "I'M ALLERGICED TO PAPAYA'S OKAY!!", before ducking back into his tent of shame.


	8. The Annoying House Guest

**Chapter 8: The Annoying House Guest  
**

Bernard awoke suddenly and groaned. "Rose, he's kicking me again...."

"Don't blame me. You're the one who agreed to let him stay the night...." Rose muttered, her eyes closed as she lay next to him on the blanket.

"Well how was I supposed to know he kicked in his sleep?!" Bernard whispered angrily.

A few feet away from them Ben lay curled up next to the wall. He and Danielle had gotten into a big fight and Ben was kicked out for the night. And Bernard had to be nice and offer him their tent to escape the rain.

But Ben apparantly had a kicking problem.

"No wonder Danielle seems so irratable in the morning...." Bernard muttered as he was kicked again.

"Just move on my other side...." Rose said annoyed. Bernard happily obliged and rolled quickly over. He sighed and fell asleep nearly instantly as no more kicks reached his side.

"Good. Now let's get us some shut-" Rose started to herself, when suddenly she heard movement on the tent, and Ben rolled into her side, letting out a great big snore.

"You have got to be kidding me....."


	9. I Miss Her So Much

**Chapter 9: I Miss Her So Much...  
**

Desmond was looking around the beach when he noticed something odd. Kate was looking rather down. Desmond looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but he was the only one. So he walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked. Kate looked up to him and sighed unhappily. "Is it Boone?" he asked.

"No, Boone's fine.....I just..." Kate took a deep breath and sunk down in the sand. "I miss something....from back home..." she said.

Desmond sighed. He knew that feeling. Everyone missed things from before they're lives here began.

"Well, I'm sorry lass. What was it? Pizza?" he joked a bit, and Kate gave a sad smile. "No....you'll laugh..." she said. Desmond smiled and shook his head. "Cross me heart and hope to die, I won't," he promised.

"Okay..." Kate said. "I always used to love watch the Ellen Degeneres show! But I haven't seen it in so long! I miss her so much. She's so funny!"

Desmond's mouth was wide open. "The Ellen Degeneres Show? Is that all?"

"I loved it!" Kate bemoaned. Desmond shook his head. "Come with me, Katie,"

Ten minutes later Kate and Desmond laughed at Ellen poking a parrot on her show on the Hatch's TV that Sayid managed to get working. Boone joined them soon after.


	10. The Tango

**Authors Note: Well it certainly has been a while hasn't it?**

**If you guys want to send in ideas for shorts, I'd gladly appreciate it. And definently write them!**

**So there you go. Please do!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Tango**

"Have you ever tangoed?" Desmond asked.

Penny looked up in surprise. "No...why?" she asked.

Desmond smiled and took her hand, picking her up off the sand. "Just thought we might like to try it," he said.

Penny smiled as he took her hands and began to lead her around.

They sucked at it. Penny kept stepping on Desmond's feet. And then he dropped her of all things. They laughed as they fell to the ground.

"I'm surprised the rich daddy never taught ya to tango," Desmond said.

Penny smiled. "Well, where did you learn?"

"With Nanette Hilbefarb, the Rabbi's duaghter, at the Scaresdale Jewish Community Center,"


End file.
